Sentimientos Confucion
by lady Sesshoumaru
Summary: Mi primer One Short , a ver que les parese...Leanlo por favor...y dejen su Review..


**Estos personajes no me pertenecen yo los utilizo para crear estas historia todos los derechos los tiene Sensei Rumiko (que lastima yo quería a Sesshou-sama para mi TT)**

HOLA...se me acaba de ocurrir esto...que les párese si le dan una miradita a ver que opinan?... (**Sess: Que desgracia contigo siempre hablas tanto...¬¬)** Tu eres muy callado debo compensar.. (**Sess: Yo hablo lo necesario...¬¬)** Una muerto habla mas que tu...además...no te enoje el viejo truco de cachorrito triste...Onegai...(**Sess: Demonios te comportas como una niña...¬¬)** XD...pero me quieres igual verdad? se cuelga de su cuello...(**Sess..¬/¬)** Bien espero les agrade mi primer One Short y además gracias por la paciencia de esperar que las locas musas vengan a visitarme...

bien unas Aclaraciones

"..."..pensamientos ...

**Sentimientos...( confusión)**

By Angie

El caminaba hacia adelante...sin mirar a tras..Como siempre...pocos sabían cual era su destino..talvez ni el mismo lo tenia muy claro...

Porque había pasado aquello? ..Porque nadie le dijo que tener sentimientos era horrible?...y que oprimía su pecho de esa forma. ?..Con aquella angustia..y sin paz, al no poder encontrarla...

-Maldita sea...- gruño mientras seguía su camino...pero algo en su interior le decía que en verdad era clara...cerrando los ojos acepto aquel pensamiento...Sabia que los sentimientos eran para débiles...por eso nunca quiso sentirlo...pero ella gano la batalla...que ni siquiera sabia que peleaba ...

Porque con aquellos pequeños gestos...había roto miro de distancia y arrogancia meciéndose primero en una pequeña grieta de su fuerte coraza de frialdad... luego se fue directo a su corazón y allí se quedo...dormido ese sentimiento...esperando..Nunca supo que... aunque era raro lo protector que era con ella... pero claro lo oculto bajo su manto de orgullo...y se decía " nadie toca nada mío.."...claro yo soy su dueño...yo la reviví... – se decía una y otra vez...pero al pasar de los años y con ellos la juventud de su protegida...los cambios se hicieron evidentes...todo aquellos sentimientos dormidos se despertó de repente tomándolo por sorpresa y aquella niña reclamo su corazón y sin remedio se vio superado por aquella mirada esmeralda que decían mucho mas de lo que el quería saber...

-Que irónico...- pensó el algo molesto mientras la lluvia que amenazaba caer, por fin se precipitó fuerte y sin cesar mojando su platinada cabellera...- "bueno que mas puede empeorar?" – se pregunto con un gruñido frustrado, como respuesta el frió viento le llego hasta los huesos. Y sin quererlo comenzó a buscar un lugar seco donde pasar la tormenta.- Perfecto...ahora deberé buscar refugio...- dijo en vos alta pero luego miro a su alrededor – " Pero para que buscar refugio si ella ya no estaba con el... para que padeciera las inclemencias del mal tiempo...ella se había ido..."..- otra vez aquella maldita punzada en su costado izquierdo – Maldición...¬¬ - bufo , pero con resignación alzo su rostro para que aquella lluvia repentina limpiara su mente pero lo único que hacia era preguntarse una y otra vez a donde estaba aquella niña de mirada dulce y sonrisa eterna? la respuesta no la sabia...por mas que la busco no la pudo encontrar de alguna extraña manera le perdió el rastro...y el estúpido de Jaken se fue con ella...- como es posible que yo le pierda el rastro?..- si se como huele ..y ese enano Idiota me las pagara por llevársela...¬¬..Pero a donde se fue...y porque no la encontraba?

Unas preguntas sin respuesta, con el viento de frente era bastante difícil encontrar ese perfume característico a flores silvestre, o tal vez era que estaba muy lejos...mas preguntas que no tenia respuesta, siguió caminando mientras en su mente se generaban un sinfín de preguntas mas, se enfurecía aun mas al pensar en el supuesto sirviente fiel...que nunca lo abandonaría...lo había dejado para irse con ella

-Tanto que dijo que jamás me abandonaría...y que me seguiría .Por siempre...¬¬ ...los humanos son mentirosos..yo debía saber que ella se alejaría – pero para ser sinceros la culpa fue suya...no debió hacer nada..y seguir bajo aquel manto frió y distante al no poder descargarse con ella , se enfoco en su compañero de fuga...pensando en miles de torturas..- .Estúpido Jaken...¬¬ - gruño

Pero luego de caminar un buen rato bajo aquel inclemente clima, se calmo y volvió a pensar en los sucesos pasados, comprendió el porque de aquella soledad – "Todo es culpa mía.. Yo no debí actuar como lo hice...mucho menos con ella"- se regaño, mentalmente y en su cabeza se genero la escena donde el había cometido el error ceder aquel cálido sentimiento , luego trato de ocultar aquella debilidad con frialdad que no sentía, ya era tarde...y ella se negaba a comprender el porque de su distanciamiento de los días siguientes hasta que el en un arrebato de ese carácter suyo le ordeno que no lo siguiera que lo dejara solo al alejarse la escucho llorar, quiso regresar pero ese maldito orgullo se lo impidió, ya al atardecer cuando regreso a su castillo ella ya no estaba, espero por su regreso se sentía algo vació el lugar sin aquella risa constante...

La noche llego y la punzada que sintió en su costado izquierdo se transformo en opresión casi no lo dejaba respirar; Llamo a sus sirvientes, pero el enano verde no vino apareció otro youkai Mayor, anunciando que Jaken-sama se había ido junto a la señorita y Ah-Un, el príncipe ordeno que se retirara, se quedo solo en el gran salón precediendo al mesa, pero...el silencio era tal que se levanto y camino hacia su habitación, una vez allí se acerco ala ventana y espero...durante aquella noche de comprendió muchas cosas y una de ellas era que su pequeña no volvería...no después de lo que le hizo...y esos sentimientos que tanto reprimió durante tanto tiempo comenzaron a amenazarlo y a perturbarlo esa supuesta calma que había en su rostro era mentira en su interior las emociones se agolpaban y oprimían su inexperto corazón...Ahora que haría?...su maldita arrogancia...hizo que la dejara ir...su mente conjugaba miles de palabras que nunca salieron de sus labios...las palabras eran expresión de aquel sentimiento de culpa que tomo control de el...pero...aquellas cosas eran nuevas para este poderoso ser...También la pena que sentía al saberse abandonado por aquella criatura ...un murmullo raro y extraño surgió de aquellos labios ...entre critica y preocupación...

-Porque la deje irse?...tendría que a ver hablado..Pero que decir?...no lo se...nunca fui bueno con las palabras...y además..ella prometió estar conmigo por siempre...Donde rayos se metió...¬¬?

-------------------

La figura gallarda volvió a la realidad cuando un relámpago trono anunciando que lo peor dela tormenta no había llegado... siguió caminando bajo la lluvia. Lo que el no vio fue a un extraño trío que se ocultaba con el viento a favor para no ser rastreado...

Desde lejos era observado...sus ojos esmeraldas, opacas...su brillo estaba perdido...y se llevaba la mano a su pecho para poder contenerse, para evitar gritarle que allí estaba..que lo amaba y que lo perdonaba...pero no podía hacerlo la decisión estaba tomada para su fortuna el señor Jaken la acompañaba, por alguna extraña razón el abandono a su amo para ir con ella, acción que agradecía no iba a soportar mucho tiempo sola hacia años que compartía su vida con ellos,Ah-Un...la había seguido..le ordeno volver y el se negó ..no le quedó otra opción que aceptar su compañía así comenzó ese viaje para poder olvidarse del amor de sus vida...pero el llego a casi encontrarlos si el dragón de dos cabezas no lo hubiera detectado a tiempo se habrían topado con el...Jaken-sama sugirió que se bajamos y nos pusiéramos con el viento a favor para no ser detectados y allí estábamos...Ocultos y mojados...viéndolo pasar y alejarse...es muy duro realmente

- Jaken -sama..Él me busca...-susurro ella

-No niña tonta.-...solo anda por ahí...¬¬ - el tono irónico lo decía todo, la tonta broma de Jaken cumplió su cometido y ella sonrió como antes, pero solo por un segundo...- Claro que te busca..pero ya es hora..debemos partir...

- Pero...

- Nada de peros...debemos buscar un refugio mira como estas mojada...acaso quieres enfermar...? – anticipo el pequeño demonio verde, que adopto el aire protector que nunca había visto en el...

-Creo que tiene razón...

El Trío de una Humana, demonio verde y dragón de dos cabezas, se alejo en dirección opuesta a la del príncipe de las tierras del oeste...que por mas que puso empeño no descubría el rastro...

- Maldita lluvia...-bufo enfadado el youkai de mirada ámbar...-donde demonios se fue?

Ah-Un...fue montado...y se alejaba...era tarde...para muchas cosas...aquella niña no existía, pues se había transformado en una mujer , pero el nunca la vio como una compañera solo era su mascota.." la pequeña humana"...SU pequeña humana...Rin estaba harta de sentir que todo aquello era una fantasía...Pero si lo pensaba bien tansolo una noche el la había tenido en sus brazos ...luego de eso ...se acrecentó su distancia y su frialdad...acaso ...se había arrepentido?..acaso le dio pena su debilidad?...o era ella la que no lleno sus expectativas...su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al imaginar que no era suficiente mujer para complacer al gran lord de las tierras del oeste...ya no le quedaba dignidad..se había entregado pensado que quizás así le demostraría lo mucho que lo amaba...

Que torpe había sido...no se termino de pegar su olor a su piel cuando el la había dejado bien en claro con aquella actitud...y distanciamiento..Cuando ella insistió en averiguar que el pasaba..el la rechazo con más fuerza, e incluso le prohibió que lo acompañara..Porque...acaso ya no la quería a su lado...

Aun no sabia que era peor... Amarlo y nunca decírselo creer que nunca la iba a mirar...y resignando lo obvio...Ella era una humana...y por mas que intento no pudo quitarse ese sentimiento O haberle dado todo...Para que el la hiciera a un lado como un simple entretenimiento...algo pasajero y desechable...pero..ahora...ya era tarde la decisión estaba tomada y se alejaba de su gran amor...sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas... sin poder evitarlo volteo para ver por ultima ves la figura gallarda de su amado príncipes susurro un adiós con el corazón en la mano

-Adiós amado Sesshoumaru-sama...

- Ya pequeña...el amo bonito seguro te encontrara y quien sabe quizás te extrañe y quiera hablar contigo...- sugirió el pequeño youkai aunque a ciencia cierta no sabia si eso pasaría alguna vez.. – Arriba el animo...

-Lo intentare...- dijo luego de un momento...agrego-.Jaken-sama?

-Dime..?

-El se enojara con usted...

-Ya no importa...sabes creo que se enojara mucho más si dejaba que te vinieras sola...no lo crees?- ella no respondió solo se limito asentir mientras que las lagrimas bañaban su rostro...Así esa extraña trío se alejaba delas tierras de su señor...

Se alejaban, tal vez para siempre...

--------------------------------------------------------

Mientras que el Lord...volvía a seguir un falso..Rastro, que lo hizo perder la poca paciencia que parecía quedarle – "Adonde había ido?..Acaso se estaba ocultando de él?..."- pensar eso dolía mas de lo que alguna vez pensó sentir...,..y no sabia que le pasaba...o porque de esa opresión que por momentos no lo dejaba respirar con tranquilidad...-...malditos sentimiento...¬¬- rugió

Resignado y mojado...volvió a su castillo solo para encontrar..el vació y la ausencia; sin ningún ruido.. sin señal de su presencia que alegraba el lugar recordó aquellas veces en los que a su llegada era atropellado por un bólido de melena azabache y ojos como jollas brillantes, seguida por un pequeño y cansado Youkai, quien no tardaba en retarla y comenzar una discusión sin sentido ... tantas veces había escuchados las diferentes peleas entre la niña y Jaken...

Y en otras ocasiones la sorprendía pidiendo pro favor su presencia porque temía a las tormentas mas que nada en este mundo...y lo buscaba refugiándose en su pecho...

El ruido de la tormenta hizo estremecer al castillo, los relámpagos anunciaban la inminente llegada de la tormenta, el viento aumento...el sonido también...como quejándose...o suplicando...

El pensar en su protegida llorando bajo la lluvia, lo hizo estremecer, no le gustaba aquel vacio mucho menos saber que ella lo necesitaba...aunque Jaken estaba con ella..pero...

-Que demonios sabrá ese sapo de cuidar a una niña...¬¬? – la batalla comenzó...era ser poderoso y orgulloso el que el impedía correr bajo la lluvia para buscarla. Así como en su interior se debatían los sentimientos amar..o olvidar...

con un suspiro el príncipe...se metió a su fría cama, cerro los ojos , y casi se quedaba dormido cuando imágenes borrosas de una joven llamada Rin, acompañada por alguien si...alguien la abrazaba y ella reía..ella habría sus brazos y lo recibía con una felicidad palpable...acaso...no podía ser...

-Ella se olvido de mi?...No puede ser...- con el rostro bañado en sudor y la cama fría el calor había escapado por alguna ventana..Arto de sentir todo aquello decidió solucionarlo de inmediato...solo había una opción...y ya tomada la iniciativa se levantó busco una yukata nueva y se coloco la armadura, salió de inmediato bajo aquella tormenta...con una Clara decisión en su rostro..recuperar lo que le pertenecía...

-Ella es Mía...y no se la daré a nadie...y hay de quien se atreva a cruzarse en mi camino...Aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciese..la encontraría...porque .Él..ya lo había decidido...- Ella volverá...

Sin esperar, a nada el poderoso Sesshoumaru se puso en marcha...no podía dejarla sola...El no quería estar solo...

--------------------------Fin..----------------------------------

**Nota del Autor:**

Angie Bueno...que les pareció?...necesito sinceridad y no olviden que Lady Sesshoumaru los quiere mucho...espero sus review

Sess: andando es tarde...¬¬

Angie: claro ya voy...bueno chiquis a ver si me dicen que les pareció

Lady Sesshoumaru ( los quiere muchísimo)


End file.
